Demon and a half
by Moljin
Summary: Naruto's a bubbly and confident young genin...But What if when Sasuke leaves Konoha, driven by revenge, Naruto gets the blame? The only ones he loves turned him away and left him alone in this cruel world... or did they? Fed up with being mistreated he leaves Konoha ...sworn to get revenge. Only to return 4 years later...but just how different is he? Where has the real Naruto gone?
1. Chapter 1

HAI GUYS! How are you all?:D

This is my first fanfiction ever! so please don't be too harsh hehhehehehehehehe, this is a slight narusaku fanfic but please don't expect too much, i'm not into all this lovey dovey stuff. Any way please enjoy haha:-)

I do not own Naruto in anyway (I wish I did though :c) Kishimoto does.

**Chapter 1: The demon.  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark and lifeless day in Konoha, the streets were unusually empty, the flocks of people completely wiped out as the sky moarned for the loss of Sasuke Uchiha, the only sound that could be heard was the constant pitter-patter of the rain against the roof tops. It was almost as If the weather reflected not only Naruto's mood but everyone else in the village. Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage had done everything in her power to get him to come back, But obviously it was a hard job! Being the hokage was hardly easy, despite it being Important that she did. With the Sharingan and Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin's messing about it was Impossible to tell how powerful this Uchiha may become, he may even become a threat to Konoha, it wasn't like Orochimaru and Konoha were on good terms at the moment... It was top priority. Konoha was indeed a strong village but of course all efforts were useless,I mean, they're dealing with an S-class missing nin and and revenge driven Uchiha, thing were bound to be tough. Some would say they were doomed, The Uchiha clan were one of the most feared in the Village.

Naurto sighed as a single tear rolled down his cheek. It wasn't unusual at the moment. Ever since Sasuke had left and 'supposedly' broken any bonds between the two his life just seemed to fall apart. He saw Sasuke as a brother, his only family, his first bond. It had taken a lot of hard work, courage and years to create but only minutes to destroy. Every day He'd find himself curled up on him bed, sobbing silently to himself, secretly crying out for comfort but of course... nobody would come to his rescue, no one ever did.

He couldn't bear to Sakura so heart broken... after all, he loved the girl to the moon and back, seeing her weep over his 'best friend' not only made him distraught it made him angry. It snapped his heart in two that the pink haired kunoichi couldn't return his feelings, let alone seeing her cry none stop for weeks. He would give anything for Sakura's affection but Sasuke didn't care for it... he blocked her feelings like a brick wall.

He just couldn't understand why he would throw away years of bonding and friendship just to get back at his brother... It was what Itachi wanted right? Why would he give him the satisfaction. Though as much as Naruto told himself this, somewhere deep within his heart he knew why sasuke was driven by revenge... he knew that feeling all too well. How could he not be reminded of his childhood? Since the precious Uchiha had left the whole entire village blamed his for their loss... any kind of excuse to put Naruto to shame they would find it. It left a gaping whole in Naruto's heart. "Why...Sasuke" Naruto whispered into his pillow.

Hours passed as Naruto lay in his room, deprived of light. If anyone has passed they would have thought he was a corpse! He hadn't moved from that single spot all day, he hadn't eaten either which was a rare sight... he obsession for Ramen left him eating nothing but it. Naruto decided he had to do something , what it was he didn't even know, all he knew was he had to take his mind off it. His plans where shattered like fragile china when he heard a bone chilling yet familiar voice echo around his room.

"Hey kit, you there?" Boomed a demonic voice

"Kyuubi... I don't know what to do, everyone has left again... I-I cant do this anymore" sobbed a disheartened Uzumaki.

The bubbly and confident Naruto had completely disappeared... leaving nothing behind. It was very rare that the blonde would talk to the Kyuubi, let alone tell him his problems. One of the reasons his life was so pointless was because of the damned fox sealed inside him. He was a constant reminder of all the pains and hardships in his life...

"Oh but Kit... this is a wonderful time! We finally got rid of that annoying Uchiha, Sasuke was it?" Chuckled the Kyuubi.

Naruto shivered at the pure disgust in the Kyuubi's voice, It wouldn't have taken a genius to realise how much he hated Sasuke. The blood-lust and hatred the kyuubi harboured made it obvious why he hated pretty much everyone in the village but as the Uchiha teased Naruto in so many different ways, calling him weak and provoking him it became more and more obvious why he hated him. It threatened the Kyuubi's power.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD I BE HAPPY?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU DAMNED FOX? I HAVE NO ONE. NOT ONE PERSON WHO CARES, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Yelled Naruto, His eyes flashing a dangerous crimson red, his pupils started to disfigure into a feline slit as a terrifying killer intent drowned the air.

" I like it when you're angry, don't you understand Naruto..." He paused.

"Me and you could rule this world. With my power and your hatred we could finally reach your goal. REVENGE ON THE LEAF!" The kyuubi's eyes Glistened with blood-lust as he revealed the blonde's true desire.

"I-I what? I... thats not true I... " Mumbled Naruto.

Naruto loved the leaf, after all It was the only thing he had left to remind him of his parents... What about Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Old hag Tsunade? Iruka Sensei? Ero sennin...? He wouldn't want to cause pain to the closest thing to family he had. He wasn't like Sasuke, he had forgiven the villagers... hadn't he? Doubt rolled around the Uzumaki's mind like a bad smell, before he knew it Naruto was choking on his own tears, the salty taste lingering on his tongue.  
With that mind connection between him and the Kyuubi was cut off, not wanting to hear any more of his lies... Or were they lies?

"No... I can't let this come over me! People depend on me..." Naruto confirmed with fake confidence. He needed some fresh air and time to think. Grabbing a few kunai and wrapping his hideous orange outfit on he stepped outside and locked the door behind him. He sighed with relief as he took a deep breath of air, It was as cold as stone but it made him feel somewhat renewed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the streets of Konoha

A bunch of Anbu stood in the deserted streets of Konoha, this was a rare sight but as few people passed nobody thought much of it. The trees swayed in the wind as the moonlight Illuminated the group, at a glance you'd think they were just conversing in conversation or on some sort of mission but even with he smallest concentration you could tell they were up to no good.

"How is he doing yumi" whispered a tall figure with a fox mask.

He tried his best to stay discreet, if they were found it would be all over. Their efforts would be washed down the drain, along with the heavy rain falling from the thick black clouds above. His black tousled hair just slightly poking out of the top of the mask and his burly figure stood firm in the dark night.

"Hmmm, operation demon slayer must commence... he's heading this way! everyone get into position we have ONE attempt at this. We lose, I wont go easy on any of you!" yelled a very curvy woman with a cat mask. Her hair was a bright red, just by looking you could tell she was very stong willed.

(A/N I say yelled, It was a whisper/yell lol, sorry for the bad descriptions)

The rest of the Anbu just nodded as they jumped out all in different directions, some down the street, others sprinting on roof tops. Not long after all that stood was a femine, curvy figure. Her long hair swaying in the wind, she was truly beautiful. As she got into position she exhaled, trying to calm herself down. It was a long shot, but it was the only way to save the village. Save it from Naruto.

"Henge no Jutsu" she smirked.

That is when Naruto's world truely fell apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Naruto 

A few minutes after being exposed to the outdoors he heard the faint sobs of a girl, they seemed very familiar too familiar for his liking. He started running as fast as he could when he came to an abrupt stop. It was Sakura, her knees were skinned and a crimson red blood trickled down onto the ground. Her hair was messy with droplets of rain falling from down on her thighs. Her whole body was scrunched up tight, as if she was was a fawn...but for some reason it seemed to capture her beauty in the moonlight even more. Shes still as beautiful as ever... he thought. Shaking that away he approached the Haruno.  
"S-sakura chan, what's wrong... don't cry! I'm here... is it Sasuke again?" He whispered softly, trying his best to comfort her.

He hated seeing her this way, he truly cared for Sakura. After all of the horrible and careless things she had said in the past he had forgiven her. Love forgives all right? or so he thought...

The kunoichi slowly lifted her head, her Bangs covering her eyes. Almost in slow motion she blew the hair out of her face and looked straight into Naruto's deep blue eyes, not with love...care or even appreciation, no, but with pure hatred and disgust. Naruto's world froze, no one had ever looked at him like that, not even the villagers.

"You **Monster**, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed at the top of her voice. She pushed Naruto away from her startled figure and stood up, almost proud of what she had accomplished.

Naruto gaped at the pink haired girl like he'd just seen a ghost. His eyes threatning to drop tears onto the pavement... not that it mattered to Naruto, It didn't even cross his mind. All he could think about was the resentment in the girl's voice. The girl he loved hated him, like everyone else.

"**YOU LOST HIM**, IT'S YOUR FAULT. HE'S NEVER COMING BACK. I LOVED HIM. **HIM**. NOT YOU. YOU'RE A **DEMON**."she cried hysterically

Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe. Everyone was gone. EVERYTHING WAS DEAD. He could feel his anger swelling up inside, but he didn't care... why should he care anymore? His whole life he did nothing but care for others. He kept his so called friends close to him. Hell, he would even die for them, not only as a fellow comrade but as a loving friend. But where did that get him in life? absolutely no where. Maybe the Kyuubi was right, what sort of future did he have in Konoha. It's not as if anyone cared anymore, the only people who might have cared were his parents but where were they? Dead.

"S-sakura chan... w-why?" Naruto barely whispered.

His anger turning into a deep sadness... so deep you could feel it in the air. His skin pale as snow, his eyes appeared to look just like those of a innocent child's, emotions he thought he'd locked away now coming back to bite him... bite him hard.

"Why do you think Naruto...? you're the damned 9 tailed fox, you're a **demon**. A **MONSTER**. I wish you'd just disappear" she spat.

Confusion with swimming within the blonde's mind, Sakura might not have liked him at the worst of times but he never imagined she would speak to him with such hatred, such disgust and rejection. What had he done to deserve this? Then it hit him, he was the a demon, The Kyuubi. The unlucky Jinchurikki, he had nobody. No parents, no friends and no family. If sakura hated him how did Iruka feel? Tsunade? Ero-sennin? Sasuke...

"Do you really feel this way Sakura? I-I can't help it... It's not my fault! I've spent my childhood being hated by everyone around me! I want to disappear but I didn't! I stayed for you..." He pleaded, still hoping this was a trick... a dream, anything but reality.

"Haha, hate you? I despise you Naruto, always have." she smirked  
It was all he needed to hear, without another second to lose he sprinted as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going, but it wasn't like it mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A puff of smoke could be seem and before you knew it gone was the pink haired kunoichi. Replaced with a group of ANBU, but something was different. Gone was the doubtful and nervous attmosphire. A new emotion filled the air, it was digusting. All that could be sensed was pride... pride and accomplishment. Wide ear to ear smirks filled the their faces, that would've put even the Kyuubi to shame, But they had no idea how much trouble they had caused that night. How much regret, hatred and fear had been created, if they knew those smiles would've been wiped off there faces in an instant. Konoha had gained another enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"She hates me, she really hates me... Its all over now. **GONE**, there is no hope anymore" thought Naruto.

Tears were now falling from his deep blue eyes none stop. Love, hate, sadness... they were all worthless emotions. Completely useless, all the do ruin your life. If only he could get rid of them all, leave behind this place... start again. Then it hit him. the sadness, the memories, the aches and pains in his heart were suddenly replaced. Replaced but confidence, hatred and **REVENGE.**

"Hey Kyuubi, damned fox, demon... whatever you are haha, you still there?" asked Naruto, still with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Heh, where do you with I'd go kit? Im stuck in here... even if I wanted to leave I couldn't..." The kyuubi Snarled.

Naruto would've usually shivered and flinched at the pure hatred in his voice, but this time it could only comfirm one thing, Naruto smirked at the thought.  
They were both wanting the same thing...

**Revenge on the leaf village.**

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! So how was it? was it too short? I certainly enjoyed writing this anyway... please bare in mind this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh and always remember to review:)  
The new chapter shouldn't be too long but i plan to make this quite a long series... possibly 30-40 chapter? It all depends on how things progress. Please review, more reviews= quicker publishing:D Possibly some sort of harem:s I don't know... if you have any suggestions the please leave them! Opinions are aloud, just don't be to blunt haha  
see you next time guys yay!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY HEY EVERYONE! I'm back again! I've had some lovely reviews and thank you so so so so much if you like my story! I understand why so many people write fanfictions, its so nice when someone compliments it! Now this chapter may be a little bit boring, I must admit... there is not a lot of action but hopefully you'll like it, Its quite a heart warming chapter. I've had a few people asking who the Red haired Anbu is, you'll just have to wait and see, but I know you wont be disappointed I've been thinking about what I should do with Naruto, I'm a little stuck... but hopefully I can come up with an amazing plot twist later on. I thought about making Naruto and sakura a couple, but im not sure yet... I know alot of people dislike the pairing, but just so you know... I HATE NARUHINA. So please don't ask for any, i don't dislike hinata... I just don't think they suit... but hey ho! Enjoy this chapter guys!

** Disclaimer: Molly doesn't own naruto in anyway, so don't worry KISHI, i wont take your credit:)**

* * *

"Heh, you seem lively don't cha?" Naruto half teased. He slowly took a deep breath to calm himself as much as he could, he had one shot at this, and he wasn't even 100% sure he wanted to leave, he still cared for all of them, not as much of course. Once he's classed as a missing nin it's all over, he wouldn't be aloud back, and of course talking to a demon was very nerve wrecking.

"...Just tell me what you want kit." Sighed the kyuubi impatiently, he didn't usually have any patience! Especially now, after all he was persuading an innocent young child to run away from his home town and get revenge on it... all for his own benefit. But hey its dog eat dog world out here, Naruto would understand wouldn't he?

"I-I... was thinking about what you said earlier..." He paused.

"I want to leave, i hate it here!" Naruto yelled, all of his bottled up emotions leaking slowly out the lid.

The kyuubi couldn't believe what he had heard! He had succeeded it was much more simple than he had predicted, but deep within his emotions he couldn't help but pity Naruto, if he went along with this his whole world would fall apart, he would become a true demon... all the villagers words would come true.

"Wow, he must be an idiot..." He thought, still gaping on the inside, try hard to keep his cool.  
It took him a few minutes to calm down, but once he had he finally spoke.

"Hehehe, I knew you'd come round sooner or later. This world will always be filled with hatred, people with hate are strong. POWERFUL. with my help we can not only CRUSH the leaf... we can crush Sasuke too!" He boomed, triumphantly.

Naruto stiffened. One of the reasons he was leaving to train was so he could help Sasuke, so he would finally acknowledge his strength, for the first time it would be naruto leaning victoriously above Sasuke as he lay on the floor, panting. He would win, and when he did Sasuke will be returned, even if it mean't he couldn't.

" Sasuke... I will save you from the Darkness... by being consumed by it myself, then maybe you'll acknoledge me" Naruto thought, but the silence said everything. For the first time in decades the Kyuubi knew he had gone too far.

Naruto Ran, the pouring rain soaking every inch of his body. His eyes sore and puffy from continuous crying . His heart ached for comfort as his head pleaded for rest. He didn't care where he was heading, he didn't care how but if he was to leave this village he had to be quick and sly. He wasn't the strongest of the Genin, or even the smartest. He had no chance against several Anbu or Jounins. If he was to fight he would obviously have to use the Kyuubi's power, not knowing how deep he would lunge into the hatred. He could end up killing them, what if it was Kakashi-sensei or Ero-sennin?! There no way he could stop once he was consumed by too much darkness.

The rain poured down onto his once spikey hair, flattening it completely, any tears that were formed washed away in an instant, becoming one with the the droplets from the sky. Now and then a bolt of lightning would shoot from the clouds, lighting up his world for a millisecond, only to be followed by a load roar from the heavens.

His stomach growled in hunger as Naruto groaned, soon realising that not eating for a few days was NOT a good idea at all, since the majority of people in konoha hated him buying ANY food was a huge problem, not even one place would let him buy a pot ramen and Ichiraku was just too expensive at the moment. He thought about going to ask Iruka-sensei but he didn't want to bother him, he was a very busy man after all. Troubling your loved ones only made them worry even more, and that is not what he wanted Iruka-sensei to feel like.

Naruto usually hated rain, the cold droplets drenching your skin... It just made him bleak and dreary, but today was different, there was no way anyone could follow his tracks, it was all washed away... it was gone, he was gone.  
"Arigato Kami-sama" naruto whispered, making sure he was not heard. At least 'god' would listen to him without judging.

He couldn't help wonder how Konoha would cope without their favourite orange ninja, the only ray of light in the subtle darkness that lurked around the village. (A/N this is sarcasm) . All his loved ones came to mind, as a vision flashed before his eyes.

Sakura had collapsed on the floor while blubbering constantly while Tsunade trying her best to comfort the pink haired kunoichi, Jiraya looked a mixture between glum, furious and disapointed. He starered aimlessly out of the window, listening to the birds sing beautiful songs, his long white hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Naruto realising what he was thinking chuckled at his ridiculous thoughts

"Do you really want to know the answer? They're probably rejoicing right now!" He sniggered with fake affection.  
"Hey, kit. I know you're happy 'n all but we're not out the clearing yet. Stay alert, you Die, I die and quite frankly I would rather live" Spoke the Kyuubi, his words felt somewhat softer than usual... almost as if he cared for the blonde.

Naruto felt warm and content knowing the Kyuubi was worried since from now on it would only be the two... better to start building a nice friendship in the making right? I mean It wasn't every day the most fearful demon in the whole Ninja world speaks to you affectionately He imagined it was like being praised by loving parents or feeling your first embrace, something warm and fuzzy leaving you wanting more and more. But alas the little blonde genin would never experience that... never know what a mothers love felt like, to be praised by your father after passing the genin exams, while they encourage you as you grow older and older. It made him feel hollow inside, like a puzzle with a missing piece, but on the other hand he needed to be strong, it was best he didn't get close to people... he'll just get hurt again.

"Heh, do you think I'm an idiot...Kyuu-kun?" asked Naruto teasingly, a wide smirk covered his face.

"HUH?! What did you just called me Baka?" Replied the kyuubi, a hint of playfulness swimming within his eyes.

"EHHHHHH?!, BAKA?" Naruto exclaimed, loudly enough for the whole village to hear. He was obviously not happy with his new nickname.

"SHHHHH baka, be quiet! do you want us to get out of this alive? and..." He paused, worry now evident in his voice.  
"Spit itttt oooouuuutttt kyuuuuuu-kuuuunnnnnn" Pleaded naruto, obviously mocking Sakura's typical fangirling voice. She would always moan and whine at sasuke, desperately trying to gain his attention, Of course it never worked and Naruto couldn't help but find it hilarious, now that no one was here to give him a whack on the head he could do what he liked.

"Call me... call me Kurama, thats my name. " Stuttered Kyuubi, almost as if he was embarrassed he had never told anyone his name, never felt this worry and concern for a mere human before, all of the previous containers hated him. Naruto for some reason was different... his chakra was so warm and bright, making the kyuubi wonder how anyone could hate him so much. The poor kid was so cute and loveable. Kurama gasped at his thoughts, he was a demon not the kids older brother. Things were fine the way they are, no need to get so attracted to a little human, right? But there was some sort of connection between the two, not only in body but in soul. They both knew the true meaning of pain, how it was to be an outcast in society. Yes, the kyuubi had messed up the kids childhood, but it doesn't mean he never cared for him, infact it was the complete opposite. But then again he'd rather die than admit that.

For a few minutes the Uzumaki couldn't believe what he had just heard, the whole village hated him, despised him, attacked him... but here was the most feared demon in the world opening up to him, it was insane! He was convinced the whole universe would freeze over. Collecting his thoughts and calming down, Naruto just smiled. Not his trademark goofy grin, not a fake cover up smile, no, but a genuine smile, the first true smile in a long long long time, longer than he could remember to be quite honest. It made naruto look somewhat handsome and much more mature, maybe even so any girl would be swept off their feet by his mesmorising looks. His gaze softened and his muscles relaxed, his face was so innocent and sincere.

"Kuruma is so caring, it makes me wonder why some many people hate him... they never gave him a chance I guess..." Naruto thought with confusion.  
"Well then... Kurama, It's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto bowed royally, half joking.  
All he could do was smile joyfully, he knew him and naruto would get along, very very well.  
After all, Naruto was HIS most important person, he would do anything within his power to protect him, even at the cost of his life.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
**Tsunade's office**

Tsunade lay there, sleeping heavily beside a large bottle of sake. She had obviously got bored of all the paper work and decided to get drunk, she did it every night. To some people she didn't deserve to be hokage, the most honourable ninja in the village. They thought she was lazy and unrealiable... but to others it made her just so darn loveable.

It was very early in the morning, 3am to be precise and the village slept quietly in peace, the birds singing beautifully in the nightly breeze. That peace was soon shattered as a jounin came bursting thought the office door, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his cheek.

"MY LADYHE'SGONE,HE'SLEFTTHEVILLAGE,QUICKWENEEDTOSTOPHIM,WAKEUPDARNIT!" He mumbled as quick as his lips could move, but to the half dazed tsunade this was just a load of nonsense.

"Whaaaaa? calm down Daisuke, who left and where did they go?" she spoke, her speech slightly slured since the alcohol hadn't wore off yet.

"HIM, the demon kid...Uzumaki, right?! someone reported seeing some genin with blonde hair in a bright neon orange outfit leaving the gates, We figured the only one with such a hideous attire was naruto! Also with all the grief with Sasuke I wasn't surprised, if we have any chance of catching him we must act soon" He Shrieked.

Tsunade's eyes widened in horror, she could understand why but she didn't even think about him leaving the leaf, it didn't even cross her mind. He was always so happy and joyful, the only ray of light in Konoha... The village's future saviour. She couldn't lose another loved one, no, she had to be calm in this situation, one careless move could annihilate everything, his dreams, his emotions, his loved ones but most importantly his sanity! He could become just like Orochimaru with one step down the wrong path, she watched it happen right in front of her... and she wasn't going to watch it again.

"Why does everyone I bless always leave me?" She thought with lonely eyes, so lonely even the jounin could detect it.

"Naruto... we have to hurry, I can't lose that kid! Gather the anbu and search for him, as quick as you can. We don't have a lot of time" She comanded, doubtfully.

"Yes my lady, what is the plan?" he asked

"Anything, it doesn't matter, catch up to him and bring him back, alive too. Persuade him with anything possible, it doesn't matter how... just bring him back. I beg you." She spoke with a sad grimace, tears were now falling freely down her soft skin, skin that should have been all wrinkled... but due to the power of chakra stayed young and fresh.

"Y-yes" He stuttered, quite surprised to see the hokage in such a state, due to the Kyuubi kid aswell. He was very much confused.

Several minutes later a bunch of Anbu appeared in the room. Tsunade's attention turned to them and glarred, hard into their eyes, she wasn't sure what, but there was something different about them today, something that screamed guilty. She could almost feel the tension in the room as the whole group stiffened at her gaze, it just wasn't right. Something was going on, and she wasn't aware of it, but that could wait, the closest family she had was slowly getting more distant, she had to save him.

"Right, as you may be wondering why I called you all here, a fellow comrade, Naruto Uzumaki has escaped the village. It is my duty as hokage to do everything in my power to get him back, forced or not. I trust you, please don't let me down" She stated, even thought she didn't fully trust them it was the best shot, they had such little time... it was important to get him back as soon as possible.  
"Yes my lady" They agreed in unison, with that they were gone. The only hope in the young boys future, she had entrusted Konoha's future in their hands, she just hoped they didn't fail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Now what do we do Yumi? The hokage knows, everything is pointless... maybe we should just giv-" He was interrupted bluntly.

"You really must be stupid, we don't go after him... how would she know anyway?" Spoke the red haired kunoichi. Yet again speaking in her strong willed and confident voice, she had waited years to rid this demon from the world, and it wasn't going to be destroyed any time soon.

"I have a better idea Yumi..." He suggested, whispering the plan in her ears, his warm breath caressing her neck. She couldn't help but let a deep strawberry pink blush cover her face.

Discussing the plan in more detail and working out positions they left the village in a hurry, sprinting in the forest, landing occasionaly on the branch of a tree, only to push them selves off it for increased speed.

They had no idea what grave danger they had put themselves in, they must have all been such idiots to think they could match Naruto's power, no, the Kyuubi's power. They were basically throwing away their lives, not that it mattered. They were scum. Worthless human beings that found pleasure in destroying others lives, it was only fair they got a taste of their own medicine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Naruto was getting incredibly close to the border, it wouldn't be long until he would leave his old life behind, no more pain and suffering. Just him and the Kyuubi, getting stronger by the minute, until finally, when he gets strong enough he shall return. That ray of sun light will be gone, his bubbly personality will be gone, his goofy grin will be dead along with his emotions. The leaf will be his, he will have acknowledgement, but he will obtain it in a different way than he had planned.

"I smell trouble baka, I think we've got someone on out tail... "Cautioned the Kyuubi. Not that it was a problem if there was, he could end their miserable lives in an instant, but it was best to avoid them, just in case.

"we'll just have to kick their butts then wont we? heheh" He boasted, pure confidence leaking from his lips.

"You really are an idiot... but hey, I'm stuck with you. It may be our only option, we should stop..." he spoke with concern.

"We should just get this over and done with Naruto, no matter what you feel you have to finish the job. If you want true power. This will be the first step in throwing your emotions away, I know it's hard but you have to trust me, how else are you going to obtain your dream? This is the only way Baka."

"But what if It's kakashi-sensei or Iruka! I couldn't kill them! I wouldn't" Naruto exclaimed, desperatly waiting for the answer. I could already tell that tears were welling up inside.

"No, don't worry baka, we'll just give them a scare! I promise you..." He spoke softly, scaring the kid would do no good.

"Thankyou, Kurama" Naruto smiled, It sure was reasurring to have kyuubi beside him, even if he was a fully fledged demon. There was no way he could Kill fellow leaf comrades without Kurama there to encourage him, Naruto just wasn't strong enough. With a demon teaching him powerful jutsu and summoning techniques he could finally become powerful, not like the tedious training Kakashi once tought, or being with the perverted sage where half of the training is peeping on girls in the hot springs, alot of the time he would get beaten up by the women and discontiniue their journey, he was always caught one way or another. He had to hand it to him thought, the Rasengan was his signiture move and it was extremley powerful. Jiraya had also been a fatherly firgure to him, encouraging him every step of the way. But alas the Cons outweighed the Pros, most of his time in the leaf was pure misery, it was best to leave. It wasn't like anyone wanted him there anyway. That's what he thought.

"They're close kid, quick. Use my chakra to warn them off, They're aproaching fast!" Kurama warned.

"...right" Naruto spoke, his voice quivered in nerve, but he had to do it. Not only for him, but for Kurama and sasuke. Ninja were being killed all the time, it was the way life worked. He wouldn't harm anyone but killing a few would he?

Naruto quickly formed a hand sign and pushed as hard as he could, desperately trying to trigger the kyuubi's deadly power. "AHHHHHHHHH" He cried while concerntraiting hard, finally he could feel power rush throughout him body, any exhaust gen disappearing in an instant, replaced by an addiction for blood, hell he could even smell the killer intent in the air. It amazed him.

His hair suddenly tousled, getting loner and wilder. Much Similar to his fathers, just messier. His teeth growing rapidly so they poked out of him mouth, so sharp they drew blood from him lips and they proded them. His eyes modifying into a feline slit, surrounded by a crimon red iris, that seemed to terrify anyone who gazed upon him.  
For minutes on end nothing happened, all that changed was the atmosphere. Naruto stood, waiting patiently for him enemy to arrive, he couldn't wait to taste the blood. To kill. The hatred was taking over again, fast.  
But this didn't go unnoticed by the anbu, the complete opposite infact.  
They were terrifyed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The anbu stood close, they could even see naruto. He was distant but close enought to spy on. They waited for him to make a move as they were certain he was aware of their pressence, suddenly he formed a hand sign making the Anbu tense up, ready to fight. But they soon realised nothing was happening, the only this that was going on with his loud cry.

Without any warning a terrifying chakra could be sensed, it was so angry and dark. It was disgusting. It was all very similar to 12 years ago, the anbu couldn't quite place their finger on it. But to yumi it could only comfirm one thing, he had awakened the demons power. It couldn't be that strong right? After all he was only a genin, he couldn't handle to much of that power, he'd lose his sanity and the kyuubi would escape. The fourths seal would take care of that one, all they needed to do was rile him up so he'd leave quicker. They needed to convince him no one wanted him back, if anything the hatred made this slightly easier.

Full of confidence Yumi approached the Uzumaki, making all the other anbu squeal in terror.

"What are you guys waiting for? lets get this party started!" she chuckled, filled with way too much confidence. Confidence that could get her killed, she was truly an idiot.

Naruto's eyes turned his attention to the anbu, looking at her beautiful red hair, her tempting curves and the swaying of her hips. She reminded him of someone, she seemed all too familiar. Even though she felt familiar he couldn't care less, he was way to angry to think about that.

The kyuubi was a different matter, all his alarms went off at once. His face widened in horror at who stood before them, he knew that blood red hair all too well, there had only ever been one person with such an outrageous shade of red. Those curves couldn't have been mistaken either, her petite body with such unproportional breasts, he tiny waist and full hips. It had to be HER.

"Oh dear god...It couldn't be, thats impossible!"Moaned the Kyuubi, shock, horror and dissbelief tackled his emotions at once, but it all made him quite happy.

He could finally crush the b****.

"I have come here to talk, Uzumaki. I have no intention of fighting, we have come to bring a letter from the hokage to you. It was out mission, now if you'll please calm down and take it from us. We havent come to capture you or anything, please trust us" she pleaded innocently.

"Hmmm, you bring it here. I'm not falling for any traps, just you." He commanded staring into her violet-blue eyes. He was mesmerized by the pure beauty of them. He had never seen such a beautiful colour before.  
" hmph, as you wish..." she spoke, coldly. approaching him she fished in her pocket for a folder, slowly opening it she took out a small scroll, handing it to him. His eyes widened in horror as he read it.

**Dear Uzumaki,**  
**If you are reading this then I assume the Anbu found you, heh.**  
**I always knew you were useless.**  
**I'm very thankful you had the courage to leave the leaf, it looks like you finally got the hint hey?**  
**Me and Jiraya have been waiting for this day, the day when you'd leave, not even your parents wanted you. You were born a demon and always were a demon, now please do us a favour and get killed out in the wild? It would really lift some weight off my shoulders as the hokage, theres so much trash going around, I need to get rid of some right?**  
**Anyway, have a good life alone,**  
**many thanks,**  
**your beloved hokage. P.s please don't come back, you only just left, let me have some peace yeah?**

Tears were now strolling down his eyes as even more anger swelled up, he didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted to kill someone, even if it was this mysterious lady who seemed very familiar, he couldn't care less.

A cloak of pure chakra sorrounded him, his teeth getting longer, aswell as his hair. His eyes appeared much more demon like and his hair resembled fox ears at the top. Slowly one by one tails made of pure chakra appeared behind him as it stopped at three.

Yumi noticed this in an instant and decided she was not to get involve, the last thing she wanted was to end up bloody and battered in the middle of a forest.  
"Teleportation Jutsu" she spoke, the next minute she was gone, leaving nothing behind. "Damn" Thought naruto, looks like i'll have to play with her friends then.

At this point naruto was not Naruto, the kyuubi had completely taken over, leaving nothing but hatred and bloodlust. Sprinting so fast not even the Sharingan could keep up he stopped behind a couple of anbu, fishing in his pocket for Kunai and coating it in the poisonous crimson red chakra. Before any of the anbu had time to react he slit their throats all in a line, one by one.

The sight of blood made naruto shake with exictment, it make him want more. He wanted to be covered in the red liquid. He wanted to taste it. Howling out a horrid cry, a demonic cry, one that resembled victory...with a hint of lonesomeness He brought the kunai up to his mouth, smelling the sweet blood that coated it. Closing his eyes he carefully took one big lick at the kunai, tasting the beautiful red liquid from his enemy, who were of course all dead. There was no one left, everyone had been brutally murdered, by his own hands.

Slowly coming back to the surface naruto stared in horror at the scene, bits of bodies everywhere and parts of their flesh missing. (A/N he had actually eaten part of them in demon mode, sorry i didn't write it. It would have been too disgusting.)  
Shaking in horror he stared at his blood stained hands, and then back to the disfigured bodies of the anbu, but something felt different, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"N-n-naruto, what...your eye." stuttered the kyuubi, in a state of shock.

"What about them?..." Asked naruto, confusion clear in his voice, he was starting to recover from the scene.  
"You... you have a... quick, do you have a mirror, see for yourself" He said, his voice quivering in horror.  
Naruto just nodded slowly as he went over to his backpack as he desperately searched for his mirror, his hands smearing the blood on his bag. He felt a cold sensation on his burning hot hands, pulling out his mirror and bringing it to his face, he gasped. What had happened?!

His right eye was now still a crimson red, but more terrifyingly intense, he could have sworn he saw it bubbling, like it was a boiling liquid, but what really caugh attention was that his pupil was gone, replaced by a jet black cross. His eye was beautiful, he had never seen something so mesmerizing, but they also screamed danger. He wondered what they could do...

"What is this?! what happened!" Screamed Naruto, unsure of the situation.

"You've unlocked it, and so early on too... Naruto I'll explain later but we need to hurry, who knows what after us" He cautioned. With that naruto nodded, collected his stuff and jumped away. They were only minutes away from the border now, he could learn about his new eye later. What was important was that they escaped without any more troubles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Yumi returned to Konoha, feeling quite guilty she had left her comrades... but she had no choice, that was the only way she would survive.

It was still early in the morning, around 7 am. People were just waking up to do missions or start their jobs... this was not a good place to be. Quickly she turned a corner down into a completely empty ally that she all alone and no one was watching she dropped to her knees, crying silently to herself. Drops of tears fell down onto the ground as she whimpered every now and again. Wiping away the tears from her sore and puffy eyes she fished into her bag.

Pulling out a tiny photo of a young genin, his hair was blonde and spikey, he was also pulling a very goofy grin. He stood beside too other genins, one with spikey black hair and the other had long beautiful pink hair, much like her own. The only difference was the colour. Tears were now falling down her face again, as she gasped for air.

"I finally did it... I saved you, please don't hate me..." she whispered. Now calmer than usual, though her heart ached all the same.

"I love you...Naruto"

* * *

OMG, THIS TOOK ME AGES. i hope you enjoyed it though eh? So much was going on:3 I'm sorry if you're confused lmao... I'm pretty sure you all know who the Anbu is, but i'm not saying just incase some of you haven't guessed yet. Any suggestions for the name of naruto's eye? I have no idea what to call it:( but yeah, hope you liked it, please R&R, it means sooo much! REVIEW OR I'LL TELL NARUTO TO KILL YOU, BECAUSE WE'RE DATING. He loves me:3 *Drools*...  
Anyway yeah, till chappie 3 guys! also please dont try and correct me if i made any mistakes, im sowwy:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jigokugan**

ANNNNDDD I'M BACK! Gomen for the late update:-( School started not long ago and I got TONS of homework from my devil art teacher-_- Being in the 9th grade is hard:( I want to go back to grade 6:( They call her Bucktooth Butcher, oh dear! sooooo, yeah! I've worked hard on this chapter, and I think It's quite good. huffff, I'm so annoyed at the recent Naruto chapters (The real naruto shippuden)... it's almost as if Hinata has replaced sakura in the manga! WAAAAAHHHHHH *sob sob sob* Gomen gomen... lets get on with the chapter nee? Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: MOLLY DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS, I OWN NOTHING OKAY?**

* * *

Now, any normal person would've thought finding a place to stay would be as easy as 1-2-3. To find a village of some sort and book a room in a hotel, grab some grub or in Naruto's case, Ramen and you're off, Simple. But as I'm sure you'll agree life was anything but simple for our favourite yellow headed ninja, It was as complicated as trying to untangle your headphones... no matter what you do it always seems to just get worse.

So, you may be wondering where this Uzumaki is right? Why don't you take a guess? CORRECT! He was lost. Stuck in some unknown forest, what a surprise To make matters worse he had misplaced his belongs while resting for a few hours. All that was left was his gamachan purse, a toothbrush and his beloved photo of team seven. Now don't get me wrong, he was more than angry at his former team members but he wasn't completely heartless, he still felt something for them, although he wasn't quite sure what that 'something' was. This wasn't something Naruto was proud of, he wanted to be ruthless and cold like the Kyuubi, ever since his departure around a week ago all those feelings of pain and torture came flooding back, fresh in his mind. Even kurama had told his to 'let go' of his feelings since it was apparently holding him back from true strength.

"Hmph" He snorted, rolling his eyes in pure ignorance.

His thoughts were getting the better of him again, there had even been a few times where he had been extremely close to turning back. Luckily he had thought deeply about the idea and decided not too, who knows what sort of trouble he'd be in... probably a lot.

After a few minutes of boredom his beautiful cerulean orbs found their way to the peaceful violet sky. It was a gorgeous day, probably from all of the rain flooding the land like there was no tomorrow, seriously it hadn't stopped pouring it down for what seemed like eternity. The beautiful blue vault of heaven seemed to go on forever more like there was no limitation, but of course like everything else, there was. The deeper Naruto stared the more he got lost in his thoughts, further and futher away from reality, not that he was complaining. But what really seemed to capture his attention were the clouds that drifted on by without a care in the world. It reminded him of Shikamaru.

His once emotionless façade void on any expressions melted away into sadness, like ice on a hot summers day. To say he missed his comrades would be an understatement they were the first people to accept him, to laugh with him, to love him...but then again he had though Sakura cared for him at the time. What if they all hated him deep within, what if their kindness and feelings were fake, what if they had lived in fear every time he came within their sight. What if, that was all that occupied his mind.

Minutes of silence drowned the forest, a peaceful silence that played a beautiful harmony to his ears. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out he was tired, he had spent days trying to find some village, any village. Hell he didn't care, all he wanted was some ramen!

Coming back to reality he finally realised what sort of crummy situation he was in.

"Darn it Kyuubi, where are we?" He exclaimed, damn the fox was hopeless sometimes, leading him away without having a clue where to go.

"Che, how should I know? At least ask me nicely and I might spill nee? Naruto-kun..."

"Hell no! Why would I be n-" He stopped deep in thought.

3

2

1

POP POP POP

multiple veins popped from Naruto's head, his eyes displaying a more menacing look, one that would send a chill down anyone's spine. NO ONE messed with him when It came down to ramen!

"YOU DARNED FOX, YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE DON'T YOU?! AARRGH I SHOULD'VE KNOWN, YOU AND YOUR SUPERIOR SENSES! YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY? MY RAMEN IS WAITING!"

"Kukukuku, I wanted to see how long you'd last, hmm lets say it was training nee? I must say I'm impressed fufufufufufufu" He smirked, he knew just how to push Naruto's buttons.

"Training smaining, I want my ramen! Where the hell are we anyway" He stood up and brushed the dirt off his attire. Slowly his gaze turned to his outfit. "What was I thinking? bleuurgh! I look like an orange, yucky!" He thought with extreme distaste.

" I thought you'd never ask kit, just switch minds with me then! I'll lead the way"

"EH? Switch? what are you on about Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked curiously, scratching his head in confusion.  
Kurama twitched.

" I told you to stop calling me that, baka! Hmph, as for the switching... you can switch my mind with yours, so I'm in control of your body. That way I can lead us to our destination, Its a simple Jutsu, I thought you'd of known better nee?" He teased.

"Che! How do I know you won't go on a rampage and go kill some innocent village? I'm not that stupid fox!" He asked half jokingly, after all he was a demon.

"Look kit, do you want ramen or not?"

As if On cue Naruto's stomach rumbled violently, instantly answering the question.

"...Fine." He sighed heavily, he could always switch back if anything bad happens right?

"hmph, get ready kid!" He stopped.

Naruto could almost instantly feel the connect between the two strengthen significantly.  
"Akuma release: Nyusha kokoro" They both snarled In unison.

Naruto's voice had become deep and terrifying, just like the Kyuubi's. The only difference being it had a slightly more human tone to it.

With that Naruto had disappeared as quick as lightning, his speed obviously enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra, since Kurama was in control he spent no time dawdling about and being goofy like Naruto.

Before he knew it he could hear the sweet nostalgic sound of children playing in the nearby academy He could smell the mouth-watering sent of different food stalls.

Ha! Before he knew it he was drooling, which of course made the Kyuubi shriek in disgust.

"Couldn't you be less...vile little one?" He spat, completley disgusted but the blonde's actions.

"Mouuu, Kyuu-chan, you party pooper!" Naruto pouted, although amusement couldn't be hidden from his cerulean eyes.

"Hn, zip it baka, Let's go eat yeah?"

"ehhh, eat? Oh yeah! RAMEN! I forgot... gomen, where are we going anyway?" He asked, Curiosity getting the better of him.

His Cerulean orbs scanned the village before him, It was absolutely beautiful. The civilians flocked the streets, bags in their hands as they paced down the pavement. Children no older than six years of age playing with their friends and family, giggles escaping their mouths. What really excited Naruto was the endless amount of food stalls that flooded the streets, anything from ramen to deep fried spicy squid. Mmmmm, It was pure heaven itself. Something really caught his eyes though, Everyone was... happy, cheerful. Everywhere he looked people were smiling and giggling in the sunlight, talking with loved ones. Something that Konoha never had, something they never will have. This place was like heaven, Naruto felt at ease. He felt at home.

"Glad you asked kit, we're in Oninotogakure" Kurama declared, pride lacing his voice.

"Oninotogakure? Where's that? I never learned about it in the academy That must mean Its a new village! Is there ninja ranking here? Is it famous for ramen? AH I want some ramen!" He asked frantically, bombarding the fox with questions.

"Hold on, hold on. Right...yes, there is a Ninja ranking here, just like Konoha! No, it's not famous for it's ramen, but the stuff is great around here! As for your last question... the reason you never learned about it is because no one knows this place. You see kit, we're in the land of the demons. Everyone you see are either Demons like me, or Jinchurikkis like you...well, kinda like you. This place is hidden behind a strong barrier called an Onitsuyo-sa. Its been hidden for hundreds of years, living in peace. The only place demons can be accepted."

"EEHHHH?! DEMONS?! So then... she's a demon?" He asked, pointing a finger to a beautiful lady with long blonde hair down to her waist, giggling happily and she skipped down the streets.

"Yes... of course."

"Etto...him?"

"Yup."

"Her?"

"Yes."

"Them."

"...yes."

"That girl?"

"...YES, everyone is! May I remind you, this place is hidden from normal humans!"

"OH YEAH! so then, does this mean Gaara visits here?" He asked exictedly, his eyes glistening in the sun rays.

"I'm sure it does, but lets go have some food first. We have a lot to talk about later...how about there?" Kurama asked, bring Naruto's attention to a small Ramen stand, very simillar looking to Ichiraku's.

"YOSH, LETS GO!" He announced, bringing some amused stares his way, but for the first time in his life they weren't filled with hate or fear, Just amusement and curiosity.

He liked this place, he liked it a lot.

* * *

**1 hour later.**

"AHHH, that was great! Arigatou mister, you're the man!" Naruto exclaimed, sauce still smeared round his face as he polished off his 9th bowl of spicy miso ramen with extra pork.

"Pffft, you're the one I should be thanking kid! That's one big appetite ya got there, don't hesitate to stop by again!" He shouted to Naruto as he waved and bid his goodbyes.

Next on his list of things to do was buy some new clothes! What was he thinking when he bought his current outfit? It was hideous!

He decided to enter a nearby Ninja equipment store, he had lost all of his belongings while travelling here, he needed some new weapons anyway. As he opened the door a little bell rung and within seconds a man clad in a black cloak came to his aid. He was fairly tall, probably adding up to about 6 foot and was very skinny. His long auburn hair reached his shoulders and his bangs covered his eyes. To say this man was creepy would be an understatement.

"Hello young man, how can I help you today?" He asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, revealing a gaunt, pale face.

"Etto, u-um I was hoping I could b-buy some clothes? I lost my belongings while travelling here, luckily my f-friend helped me find my way" Naruto stuttered.

"Yes of course, may I ask who is this friend of yours? I'm guessing you're a jinchurriki right?"

"Y-yes, I'm the container of t-the nine tails..."

"The nine tails? wow, you got lucky there kid. I have just the thing for you, right this way"

"H-hai!"

Naruto straightened himself up and followed the man, finally coming to a halt. He disappeared for a few minutes before returning, revealing a outfit and handing it to Naruto to change into.

The blonde took the attire into his hands and thanked the man before walking to the changing room. After a few minutes Naruto walked out in his new outfit, it fit him perfectly.

It included jet black baggy pants with a white band around the thigh, this was obviously used to hold kunai or weapon, a black top with a white seal on it, it looked identical to the one of his stomach and a long black cloak that reached his ankles. The cloak covered his mouth, his whisker like scars completely hidden. Not that it mattered since his face was covered by a mask, it was white with a red fox like face on it, very similar to an Anbu mask. On his back was a long, silver katana protected by a black glass casing.

This did not look like the same Naruto...

"Like it kid?"

"YEAH! I LOOK SOOOO COOOL! WATCH OUT SASUKE! HAHHAHAHA" He announced, while fiddling with his outfit.

"Well, as you're the container of the nine tails, consider this on the house! This outfit was worn by all of the previous containers ya know, you could say it's legendary..."

"woahh, legendary?! IM THE COOLEST"

"Haha, I'm glad you like it! be sure to visit another time, Ive got lots in store, bye bye now!" He exclaimed to the retreating naruto. Now all he needed to do was find a hotel to stay in, boy was he excited! This was the start of his new life.

After searching far and wide across the whole village he finally found a cozy looking place to stay. The building was quite small but looked very homely, the walls were a creamy colour with a tint of orange, a huge wooden door and a sign that read 'Free breakfast on every monday, entertainment and green tea! come quickly'

Booking a room, thanking the owner and making his way up the stairs which may I add seemed to last forever he finally came across his apartment. He unlocked the door with his key and stared at the room. The walls were simply white and a black quite distressed looking sofa placed in the corner of the room, a coffee table stood next to it facing a small television and an open space for his bed. It wasn't luxury but he was pleased with it, it suited him perfectly.

"...Naruto, we have some talking to do. Get yourself comfortable, it could take a while." The Kyuubi spoke, well more like commanded.

Naruto could tell it was important so he just nodded and sat on the sofa, leaning his head on the arm.

"You wanted to know about that eye didn't you?"

"OH SWEET STINKING RAMEN I FORGOT! Gomen Kurama... m-my eye, yeah! Do you k-know what i-it is?" Naruto stuttered, don't get me wrong he was excited but he couldn't help but be nervous, his body had a mind of its own! Before he knew it he was shaking.

"Indeed I do... a lot. It just amazes me how you unlocked it at such a young age!"

"Unlocked? w-w-what do y-you mean unlocked?" He squeaked, swallowing the lump that had stuck in his throat.

"Kit...calm down! It's a good think, you seemed to have unlocked one of the legendary duo demon blood limits Only the best of Demons or Jinchurriki's can unlock these. There are two different types..." He paused thoughtfully before speaking up once more. Naruto was speechless.

"The tengokugan, gained when a demon or Jinchurikki reaches what they call a 'lighter' state of mind, when the user clears their mind of all thoughts and emotions, their mind almost becomes a blank slate. Although while using it all recognition of friends and enemies will disappear You'll attack anything with chakra. Its power has no limitation. They become a killing machine, ever come across one I suggest you run! Unless of course you have unlocked the Jigokugan, gained when the user reaches a darker state of mind. Their thoughts become as dark as night itself, hatred drowning them in a sea of pain and torture, you my friend have unlocked the latter. They may sound easy to unlock but let me remind you, if they were they wouldn't be called legendary! I've only ever come across one once in my whole life time... Its a mystery why you've unlocked one. That's why the rest is for you to figure out by experience!"

3

2

1

"NANI?!" Naruto shrieked as loud as he could, Kurama could almost feel the ground shaking violently.

"Please me more qui-" He was interrupted again, for the second time today.

"THAT...IS...SO...AWESOME! IM AWESOME, NANANANANANANANANANA, I'M BETTER THAN SASUKE!"

At that very moment Kurama finally realised something, today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

DONE AND DUSTED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT:D I know it's not much but It's better than nothing right? I promise for quicker updates:)

TILL CHAPPIE 4.

And my first oc character will be introduced next chapter, cya later:3


	4. Chapter 4: Cat woman!

Chapter 4:D  
Hey guys! long time no see:p yeah, sorry for the late update! It's been almost a month now, gomen, gomen, gomen! *Falls to knees and begs for mercy sob sob sob* Please don't kill me:C. I'm being home tutored from now on so bye bye social life-_- anyway, they've been sorting out times and stuff, also trying to persuade me to go out a little more... I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY BED! WAAAAAH! so I've been quite busy. They just keep nagging and nagging me and tbh it's really annoying! and soooo boring TT_TT I'd much rather be writing for you guys, so that's what I'm going to do!:c so yeah, I don't know how long or short this chapter will be since I haven't even started writing yet but let me just apologise in advance if it's quite short, but then again the shorter it is the more I'll have to write about in the next chapter so bare with me! I went through a phase were I was quite certain I was going to delete this fic and start again since the whole story line seems a bit messed up but I've decided to continue just for you guys. Be sure to tell if you would like me to keep it, it'll probably boost my courage since I'm not too confident on this...but then again it is my first fan fic and I am only in year 9 so I don't expect great things lol! I've been wondering if I had explained the Jigokugan well enough, so, if any of you don't quite understand how it works or would like me to explain it in full detail just say! either pm me or leave a review and I'll message you myself. Also I know quite a lot of you want an insight on how konoha is doing so...here it is! So look forward to more on konoha in this chapter so we'll finally be able to see what they're up too and how they're coping without that kyuubi kid! If you don't know who that is I highly pity you and suggest you go watch the first episode again, either that or your IQ is pretty much none existent...haha. Anyway enjoy, remember I'm not too great with grammar and punctuation so if there are some little mistakes and you feel the need to correct me, go right ahead! I'd be very grateful Ah, so sorry:p I just keep going on and on so I'll get straight to the story now!

right after a disclaimer!

**_Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own any Naruto characters in anyway, the Only things I own are the Jigokugan, Demons land (Oninotogakure) and Shirochi:3 If you have any doubt in your head, and somehow think that I secretly own Naruto then you should get your brain sorted out to be quite honest...hehe! (If you have one:p)_**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN! (Story not game, just thought it sounded cool:3)**

* * *

**In Konoha.**

It had been exactly 3 months since Naruto's said departure and still there was no sign of him, nobody knew what had happened, well, except Yumi. Many civillians and shinobi rejoiced at his dispearance, some grieved while others made up pointless rumours to spice things up a bit. Some stated that he went to slaughter the Uchiha or hide away and transform into his real identity, the Kyuubi, Unfortunately the majority of Civilians and even some shinobi chose to believe the fake information and Naruto's reputation was even dirtier than before. If only they knew who Naruto was, well, who Naruto's father was...that'd shut them up! The village hero, strongest of the strongest was the father of a demon? The Yondaime? How unexpected!

**_Endless_** amounts of shinobi were sent out on **_endless_** missions to retrieve the boy, to retrieve him before he was classed as a missing nin, but all efforts were in vain of course, due to the fact that they were completely oblivious that he was staying in a village that far as they were concerned didn't exist.

For the people who knew and adored Naruto, life now lacked meaning. The small glimmer of hope that seemed to illuminate the village, even in the darkest of times, was gone. If Naruto, the most brave and gutsy ninja, with cerulean orbs filled with hope and hair as golden as sunshine itself had lost hope, why shouldn't they? It was true, most people thought of Naruto as annoying or stupid, maybe even over confident... what am I thinking? Of course he was over confident! Still, none of them could deny how much they missed his Happy-go-lucky attitude and his trade mark foxy grin. In the beginning Naruto was officially dead last, he couldn't even make a stable clone! How was he mean't to become hokage? When he had arrived after failing the genin exam people began to question his honestly. 'He had failed it right? So why is he here?...did he steal it? That thief! How foolish, as if Iruka will fall for that one!' Was all people could think, everyone but Hinata that is. It took months to gain people's trust and acknowledgement as a fellow shinobi...even still, some people doubted his strength and loyalty! But what was people's trust worth huh? It's not as if you could go into a shop and buy all of the different instant ramen brands with peoples trust! All you'd get is a stupid old shop keeper laughing in your face. Sure, trust earns you friends, but what good are they when even they betray you? Nothing, that's what.

Naruto's disappearance had hit 4 people in particular, hard. Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi and of course, Sakura.  
Tsunade, the Godaime, felt it was her job to protect Naruto, she was the Hokage after all. But since he was now gone, what good was she? She had failed Naruto, failed the village. If she couldn't stop a single genin, how was she mean't to protect the innocent people from disaster? Nasty and morbid thoughts entered her mind, those of her precious little brother, those of her deceased lover, even those of suicide. Then she could at least join them in quietly peace, it not like she was that important to the village right? They could always replace her with Jiraya or Kakashi. This very moment she lay on her desk, intoxicated by sake, yet again. Since he had left her all she did was drown her sorrows in alcohol, at least it got rid of the pain for a while. Although when awoken from her sweet intoxicated sleep her brain just had to remind her of even more heartache and guilt, with a hangover on the side. This life style of hers wasn't very healthy either, it was destroying her organs and her sanity, despite the downfalls she still couldn't find the will to break free from it. It was a vicious cycle, a very addictive one as well 'Naruto, why?' she couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time before falling into yet another sweet dream.

Sakura, the pink haired Kunoichi wasn't taking it any better than Tsunade, maybe even the worst of all of them. To say her mind was a mess would be an understatement She was damn right confused with her and her stupid feelings! Sasuke, the boy she loved unconditionally had left her, even worse he knocked her unconscious after calling her annoying! Still, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, no, she couldn't bring herself to stop loving him. Naruto...he was another story. Since he had left her she couldn't help but get this pained feeling from within whenever reminded of him. It was even worse than when Sasuke had just left. It was almost as if...'No, it's impossible! This is Naruto we're talking about! Shoo, bad thoughts.' She screamed at herself for even considering the thought. But even she couldn't deny how close they had gotten, even worse, everyone knew it too! Either way, she was still undecided. Were these feelings because of how close they were or was it true? Did she actually Love Naruto? He had loved her still they were little, always asking for dates at Ichiraku or something. Blinded by her crush for Sasuke she rudely ignored or rejected him. Despite how she treated him he would always welcome her again with his arms wide open and a foxy grin painted all over his face. But recently she started to feel for him, his pain was her pain, his happiness was her happiness. But what good would finally coming to her senses do now? He was gone and to be quite honest she knew he wouldn't be coming back. Not any time soon, at least.

**~Back to Naruto~ Oninotogakure.**

The sunny rays seemed to seep through the window and instantly hit Naruto's face. Feeling this intense warmth tickle his features he started to stir under his blankets.

"Hmmm, 5 more minutes..." Naruto groaned while protectively shadowing his face away from the sun light.

"Oi, wake up sunshine!" The fox spoke in a overly sarcastic voice. "It's already 9am and you're not even ready yet! We didn't come here just to sleep and eat, you know! Baka."

"Don't boss me around! Hmph" Naruto sulked before pushing himself off the floor and started to undress. "I'm not getting up for you by the way, I need my daily ramen dattebayo!" He exclaimed while pulling on his cloak and attaching his katana to his back.

"Yup, sure kit! And pigs can fly, admit it, you're scared of me" The kyuubi playfully smirked, wide.

Naruto was frozen, his eyes were as wide as a bus. Slowly letting the words sink in his lips started to curl at the sides and his arms and legs started to tremble. Suddenly he fell to the floor laughing as loudly and as possible. His arms shaking in amusement and his stomach pained from the hysterical laughing while literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"ME? HAHAHAHA SCARED PFFT, HAHAAHA OF YOU? HAHAHA OH MY HAHA GOD, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? HAHA, YOU'RE JUST A STINKING FOX HAHA TRAPPED IN MY BODY! HAHAHAHAHA" Naruto exclaimed in between little bursts of laughter.

"Oi, kit! Watch your words! One day it might get you killed" The kyuubi shouted at the boy, hopelessly trying to knock some sense into him.

"Che, yeah. Not by you, that's for sure" Naruto had now stopped laughing and was sitting upright, a smirk placed on his face while he munched on a stick of pocky.

The kyuubi's eye twitched in annoyance as a number of veins popped on his head. He was about to yell at the boy, but he then noticed something. Something weird.

"Where the hell did you get that pocky? I remember quite clearly you didn't have any food..." The kyuubi asked with a completely baffled look evident on his face. Not that Naruto could see, since he was inside his body.

Naruto blinked a few times, an emotionless expression on his face. "Simple" Naruto answered without hesitation before pointing at his obviously activated Jigokugan. "You told me it could grant any wish, so I wished for pocky. Neat right?" Naruto answered excitedly before three more boxes of pocky fell from the ceiling. Two chocolate and one strawberry of course.

"Yay, more pocky!"

The Kyuubi sweat dropped and couldn't help but face palm in his mind. Was this boy that brain dead? "You're telling me you have the ability to wish for ANY thing and you wish for Pocky. Oh dear lord..."

"Yeah" Naruto simply answered, before pouting playfully. "Guess you're not impressed"

"Not really, I would've gone along the lines of world destruction or a brain for you..."

"OI, I HAVE A BRAIN! Damn fox!" Naruto growled while clenching and shaking his fist.

"tch, sure..."

"Oh yeah" Naruto paused in thought while munching on several pocky sticks. "What was it you wanted to do today by the way?"

"What do you think bird brain? Train of course...oh and don't talk with your mouth open, you vile being, you'll never get a girlfriend that way" The Kyuubi stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Instantly Naruto's face perked up as his gorgeous cerulean eyes glistened. His mouth opened as if to say something but quickly shut as an imaginary fox ears popped out of his head while a tail waggled playfully while waiting for an explanation.

The kyuubi sighed. This kid was such a pain. "We're meeting up with a friend of mine later. She'll explain later, lets head out now. We're late..." He explained in a slow, paced voice, as if Naruto was an infant.

"A friend? A girl?" Naruto paused. "You're girlfriend, kyuubi? Awww, how cute"

"N-NARUTO! NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT. BAKA, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. WE'RE JUST FRIEN-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before. Lets just get going? I thought we were late."

"Che..."

Naruto got his belongings together, which consisted of some kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and a couple of empty scrolls, just in case Grabbing his bag he locked the door to his apartment and set off towards the training area 48.

Walking down the streets he couldn't help but notice several people staring at him with what seemed to be...awe? Amazement? pride? Something that was new to him, something completely different to the looks of hatred back in Konoha.

"Oi, kyuubi! Do I have something on my face?" Naruto whispered to the fox, while munching on yet some more pocky.

"...No? why do you ask? The only thing on your face is stupidity and ugliness..."

"Mou, that's mean! Have you not noticed? These looks! Everyone is staring..."

"Oh, that's because of your outfit. Its quite famous here, your mother was quite well known and was considered legendary. Well, everyone who wore it was! Its the nine tails Jinchurikki outfit. People obviously recognise you as a legend...to some extent. So don't let it go to your head, stupid human" The kyuubi stated simply.

"My mother? You mean Kushina Uzumaki right? I used my Jigokugan to work out where she came from. Wait...wait wait! Did you say legend?!"

"...I did."

"Oh my lord! HELL YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed, earning even more looks from the towns people.

"Shhh, you're making my ears bleed"

"Bleeh!" Naruto whined playfully while sticking his tongue out.

Naruto continued to stroll though the village, making eye contact with the villagers who stared with amazement He felt like a celebrity! Suddenly a pair of hands tapped lightly on his shoulders. Turning around swiftly he found two beautiful girls who looked around his age blushing slightly while one was pressing her fingers together shyly, just like Hinata. One had beautiful near white hair wavy hair and memorizing eyes, her outfit was similar to Sakura's, just rose in colour and significantly shorter. She stood quite proud and obviously aware of her beauty. The other had shoulder length silver hair, with a tint of violet. Her outfit consisted of plain black vest top and a blue jacket. She wore a high waisted black ninja skirt and had a choker hugging her neck.

"Oh, hey girls! Can I help you?" Naruto asked with his foxy grin plastered on his face.

The girl with the almost white hair rubbed the back of her head nervously while the other stared at the floor with a deep blush, just pressing her fingers.

"Y-yeah! My name's Hana Sasaki and this is Aoi Tachibana, We were walking around town and noticed you were wearing Lady Uzumaki's outfit. Could it be you're the current nine tails jinchurriki? You see, she's our idol and we were just wondering..."

"Oh! You mean mother? Haha, she was that amazing huh? and yeah! The one and only hehe!"

"M-mother? you mean...NO WAY! So...could we have a quick picture with you? It's such an honour...your name?"

"Sure why not? and The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet cha dattebayo!"

The girls both squealed in excitement before blushing a deep rose colour.

"N-naruto-sama! Arigatou! It's like a dream to meet you! It means so much to us!" Spoke Aoi, while clutching her chest. The other girl just fished into her bag before pulling out her mobile phone.

"Drop the formality Aoi! Just call me Naruto!"

"O-ok...Naruto"

"Alright! you ready everyone?" Asked Hana curiously while tapping on her phone a few times.

"Yup"

A few more taps and FLASH! The photo was taken. The girls both blushing deeply while Naruto smirked playfully.  
"WAAI! Naruto-kun, you look so handsome!"

"Eh? you think so?" Naruto asked in disbelief while sheepishly messing up his golden locks, giving it that 'tousled' or 'bed head look'

"Most definitely! Want to come grab some lunch with us?" Asked the girls in unison, hope glimmering in their eyes.

"Eh, gomen! I've got some training to do" Naruto bowed in apology. " I'll be staying in this town from now on so how about another time?"

"O-oh, sure! It's understandable, well then Naruto-kun! We'll see you sometime soon!"

And with those words both the girls giggled before running back to what they were previously doing.

'How strange, why were they so nervous?' Naruto thought quizzically before coming to the conclusion they were just shy people.

"Attracting some mates, nee Naruto? you stud..." The kyuubi teased harmlessly. Well, the Kyuubi sure didn't see it as harmful.

"SHUT UP FOX! It's n-not like that!" Naruto exclaimed while blushing a hundred shades of red.

"OK, OK! Stop shouting, by ears are going to fall of someday! We're even more late now! Shirochi is going to kill me! Come on! We need to get there soon or I'll be part of her kyuubi lasagne!"

* * *

**Training area 48**

"Finally...we're...here..." Naruto panted frantically before collapsing on the ground. That damn fox had used mind control to take control of his body, moving at speeds that were insane even for a demon. It was tricky for the kyuubi to see where he was going with human eyes so he ended up bashing into various stalls and tree trunks on the way. Leaving a battered and pissed Naruto to deal with the after effects.

"You fucking stupid fox! That girl ain't even here yet and I could've died! Human bodies aren't as strong as a demon's! BAKA!" Naruto exclaimed in rage while stomping his feet on the fresh green grass.

"Who isn't here? Gaki!" A deep yet feminine voice boomed from behind.

Naruto instantly turned around, instincts taking over. Looking up he found a tall, beautiful slender woman staring down at him. She had a pale, elegant looking face and long luscious lashes. She had engaging violet-blue orbs and long white hair. On the top of her head her hair seemed to be in the shape of cat ears and from behind was a long cat tail, swaying elegantly. She wore traditional Japanese clothing with a two long katanas on her back, forming an 'X' shape.

"EH! A CAT WOMAN!" Naruto shrieked in horror before hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Who you callin' 'CAT WOMAN' kid? I'm called Shirochi, SHI-RO-CHI." She spoke in a sarcastic slow voice, pronouncing every syllable, as if he was five.

"Oh, gomen. Shorika" Naruto said in a bored voice while fidling with his katanas, obviously trying to piss her off.

"SHIROCHI! NOT SHORIKA!"

"Hai, hai, don't make my ears bleed. You're so noisy!" Naruto complained while rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, you're just like Kurama!"

"Hey! don't compare to that stinking fox, cat woman!"

"I'll do what I want, gaki!"

"Tch, whatever! What are we doing anyway? Kyuubi told me that we were going to train!"

"We were going to train...but you were late, Mr."

"I was only late because some girls stopped me asking for a picture!" Naruto blurted before blushing deeply realising what he had said. He would've been fine if that damn fox hadn't had mentioned the 'mate' bit. Just thinking about it made him blush.

"Popular with the girls huh Gaki? I'm impressed! I guess I'll let you off then!"

"Good! now what are we going to do? Super a-rank ninjutsu? Taijustu stronger than lee's?"

"No, none of that."

"Eh! how lame! just tell me now what we're doing! Or I'm going to go get some more ramen!"

Shirochi just sighed in annoyance at the boy. One minute he's a smart ass, the next he's a hyperactive knuckle-head What was up with the guy... Does he had multiple personalities? A mental problem? So troublesome...

"You sure you want to know?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't ask if I didn't! Baka!"

"Ok fine, your call! You're going to become" She paused, on purpose, just to add to the suspense. **"A demon sage".**

* * *

DONE! YAY! It Took hours so you better be nice so flames are a no no!:c I kept getting distracted and hungry! Is it just me or when you're busy with something you always get distracted for some reason? How troublesome...

***SPOILER ALERT, WARNING SPOILER ALERT* DONT READ ON IF YOU ARENT UPDATED WITH THE CURRENT MANGA CHAPTERS!**

Any of you reading the current manga chapters? AMAZING AREN'T THEY! I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT SINCE I FOUND OUT WHO NARUTO'S DAD WAS. I read it and had to confirm it just in case it was some sort of fake leakage. It's so amazing that Minato came back, I mean how fucking great it that? *FAN GIRL SCREAM* TEAM NAMIKAZE! seriously though, I love Minato the most. Also, I have a new love for the first hokage! I expected him to be all serious and boring but he's not that at all! He's fricking hilarious! Everyone else is talking about the 4th war and the uchiha's being out of control but he's just really happy and keeps laughing! I just hope we get to see a Naruto vs Minato fight and people finally find out who naruto is, I mean... think about it! People will finally know that kid they outcast was the fourths son! HELL YEAH! Or better yet they break free from the edo tensei and help kick Madara and Obitos hairy asses! Oh and see the legendary rasengan thingy that was in the 4th movie. *Drools* OOKAY... I'll shut up now!:3 Hope you enjoyed it and see you until next time! Oh and if it's a bit late don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story, so just wait.


End file.
